Silent But Deadly 'Deleted Scene'
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: Dale and Sophie have a talk


A\N - I don't own this movie or the characters. This is from the movie, "Silent But Deadly". I'm sure if any of you have ever seen it, but if some of you have, then you know this isn't in the movie, but I thought it would be cute if it would have been.

Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think?

* * *

_**(Dale's P.O.V)**_

Ever since I offed the Captain, everyone was starting to become paranoid, that something more was happening than people just dying in their sleep. But, at least they didn't suspect me, hopefully.

Anyway as everyone was in the activity room, enjoying the Annual Lake View Talent Show, I was in my office, thinking about how rich I was going to be as soon as I got rid of my half sister, Kitty. Considering the Captain left all his money to her, and since I was in her will, I figured, with her gone, all that money would go to me. Just thinking about it, made me the happiest person in the world. And after I got the money, I would quit this job, and go onto bigger and better things.

But for now, I just sat in my desk chair, and admired my cat mask that I wore whenever I had to get my hands dirty, so nobody knew it was me, killing the old folks. And also watering my plant, I named Sebastian. I might like killing, but I also loved my plant.

* * *

_**(Sophie's P.O.V)**_

As I watched a man called Hodge doing a not so great card trick, I realized how thirsty I was, and leaned into my mom, who was texting.

"Mom, I'm going to get a drink of water", I whispered. But my mom was too busy texting, so she just moaned, and ignored me. So I got out of my chair, and walked behind other people that were in the audience, made it into the hallway, and found the water fountain. I took a sip, and just leaned on the fountain, thinking about how much I wish my mom would listen to me, instead of working all the time.

And as I began to walk toward the activity room, I noticed a door that was opened a little, and a light coming through it. I hesitated, by I slowly walked up to the wooden door, and knocked lightly.

* * *

_**(Dale's P.O.V)**_

When I heard the tiny knock on the door, I quickly threw my mask into my desk drawer, closed it, and rested my elbows on my desk, and put my act on.

"Come in", I said cheerfully, even though I wanted to be alone. The door opened a little, and a little six year old girl popped her head in. God, if there was one thing I hated more than old people, its kids. Even though annoyed by this, I couldn't give my cover away, and just pretended to be nice, and friendly. "Why hello, munchkin", I fake smiled at her, "What are you doing here, little one?". As she came into the room, and walked up next to me, I started to feel uncomfortable. But for some reason, when she looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers, I became even more uncomfortable.

"I, I just got a drink, and saw you in here", she answered. "Why aren't you at the talent show, Mr.-", she looked at my name tag, "Dale?".

"Just working, bumblebee", I said.

"Just like my mom", she said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Speaking of your mom, won't she be worried if you're not back by now?". She looked down at the ground, then back at me.

"No, she doesn't really pay attention to me", she said sadly.

"I see, well, I have a lot of work to do, Sophie, I said, hoping she got the hint, to get out. She, however, smiled a little at me.

"You remember my name?".

"Of course", I said.

"That's nice of you", she continued to smile at me. What was happening? When she smiled up at me, something pulled at my heart. Seriously, what was happening? I also thought back to when I was a kid, and my parents were working all the time, too. And I guess I kind of felt bad for her?

"Mr. Dale?", she asked.

"Yes?".

"Do you like your job?". Of course not, but I wasn't going to ruin my chance at becoming rich.

"Absolutely! Its a bunches and bunches of fun!", I lied.

"Great, because, well, since my mom can't, would you like to come to my school tomorrow to talk about your job?", she asked. I was confused.

"Isn't that just for parents? What about your dad?". She looked at the ground once again, and twiddled her fingers.

"Uh, well, he's with his new family. And his new wife doesn't like me very much", she said and looked at me.

"Why doesn't she like you? You're adorable", I said, and that seemed to make her happy. I still don't know what came over me. But I wasn't lying about her being the sweetest thing I knew.

"Thanks. I don't know. But, will you come Mr. Dale?", she asked. And as I was about to say no, I took one more look at her innocent, eyes staring up at me, and felt my knees go weak.

"Uh, uh,", I said uncertainly, but came to a conclusion. "I'd be honored, Sophie", I told her honestly. Right when I said this, she smiled, her face full of joy. And suddenly, she did something that I never experienced. She hugged me. I was shocked at first, but at the same time, I liked the feeling, and wrapped my arms around her tiny body, and hugged her back.

When she let go, she still smiled at me, picked up her little purse, and pulled something out of it.

"I'd like you to have this, Mr. Dale", she said gleefully, and stretched her arm outward, showing me what was in the palm of her hand, it turned out to be a shiny penny. I picked it up and looked at it. "That's my first money. I thought you could use it to help you out. I know its not much, but its a start to help you with this place".

"Oh, thank you honey, but I can't take your money", I said as I tried to give it back to her.

"Please take it", she said, with a bit of longing in her voice. It took a few seconds of silence for me to give in.

"Thank you, sweetheart", I said calmly, and put the penny on my desk.

"You're welcome. Mr. Dale, do you want to come watch the rest of the talent show with me?", she asked. I thought about how I needed to plan my next dirty deed. But I could take a break.

"Sure, why not", I said, and stood up. "Lead the way, sweetie", I said, for once, being genuine. She kept smiling, and suddenly grabbed my hand, that compared to hers, bigger in her little one. And led me to the activity room. Maybe kids weren't _so bad_ after all.


End file.
